


Fortnite NSFW Oneshots

by igor_kazzc



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igor_kazzc/pseuds/igor_kazzc
Summary: A series of fortnite oneshots I've also posted on wattpad.This is my first story here, I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Blaze/Reese (Fortnite), Midas/Skye (Fortnite), Toxin/Turk (Fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. MIDAS X SKYE

A quiet humming, graciously complemented by the sounds of cicadas, was all that could be heard in Skye's room.  
It was the beginning of summertime, a refreshing breeze made its way into the chamber along with a faint scent of some of the flowers and plants typical to that season; sometimes it looks like you can smell the coming of a season. That's what the girl was pondering about while sketching like she was used to at this time of the evening. 

The sun had settled, but the sky was still of a bluish color, so the room was still properly lit even without any artificial light, that way Skye didn't have to bother to stop focusing on her artwork, yet.  
Said artwork was a rough sketch of her boss: Midas.  
As much she wanted to deny it, the slim and rich man had invaded her feverish teenage dreams and became more than a role model to her each day that went by.  
Whenever she twisted and turned in the bed, two fingers stuck in her aching womanhood and another hand busy scrolling on photos of him, she would silently cry for him, to take care of her desires, finally hold and touch her. No professional handshakes, no more nods to show approval. Was one deep kiss to much to ask?  
Before even getting to fantasize further, Skye would often have reached her limit.  
In more lucid times she would just hope for him to actually see her not as a grown up child, and at the same time to give her everything her father had always failed to give her. Affection, care, attention and most especially: love. 

In his office Midas was in a less relaxed mood than her female subordinate. As his enemies were increasing, the time for himself was becoming less.  
His Head Quarters had become the only safe space now that half of his agents had turned his back to him, that's why he decided to keep the last loyal individuals as close as he could.  
But there was one specific agent that mattered the most.  
He never got tired of watching over her, checking in on what she did and have her to report to him even the most unnecessary things.  
"It may not seem like a big deal to you, agent Skye, but it's from subtle hints that you get the most information." He once said to keep any further questions from being asked.  
A less insightful person could have sworn he was paranoid about the recent betrayals, but no.  
Midas himself wished for it to be paranoia, but it was way different.  
He couldn't stop thinking about her agent, he was addicted to spoiling her with every affordable gift, looking at her deep in those bright eyes of hers when they sparkled of joy for his presents. To him she looked like a spoiled brat, both her stare and her movements, even if he knew that deep down she was a kind hearted and free spirited person.  
Every aspect of her entranced him, he couldn't get enough of her presence, especially her physical one, and the more time it passed, the more he felt like losing control, until that summer night, he finally decided to give in to his urges. 

His work was left on the desk, acknowledged only by the wind that was getting stronger by the minute.  
As for mides, off he was, trying not to rush to Skye's room.  
On his way there he remembered all the times that he had caught her staring, or how she blushed after receiving something from him.  
When he was near his destination he was convinced of everything he had just thought about, still, hesitation hit him when it actually came down to knocking on that door.  
What will he say for storming into someone's room this late?  
'I am not storming in anyone's room, though. ' He thought to himself, hand in a fist frozen two centimeters away from the wood.  
It felt as if he had to get ready to dip his hand in frying oil.  
His heartbeat was now louder than all the crickets outside, the world became blurry for a second, and when it stopped being this way, a worried and half joyful Skye was waving at him and asking if everything was alright.  
"Oh, hello agent Skye. Is it okay if I steal a bit of your time? I'd like to discuss some important matters"  
She was baffled, to say the least, by his presence. Why hadn't he just called her to his office? She had seen him using the intercom or bothering his Henchmen at a even worse time of the night.  
"Of course, Boss. I mean- you're not stealing my time ehem. Do you need to come in? " she gestured him the inside of the room  
"That's very nice of you." he simply said as he sat on her bed and waited for Skye to join him. 

Skye grew more confused each second that passed. When she heard knocking she quickly hid her sketchbook under the mattress, thinking it could have been Maya, or some new henchman who didn't know his way around yet.  
When she saw Midas' face she almost squealed in joy, but she chose to pretend to be preoccupied by whatever had brought him to her room.  
She sat at a respectful distance from him, being used to a desk always separating them, and she waited patiently for him to speak.  
Once Midas finally found the words, he said, while imperceptibly edging closer to her: "Skye, I came here because I want to speak to you as a person rather than an agent... " His face so deadly serious that the girl was actually getting worried.  
He continued "And as a person and human, which I sometimes forget to act like, I get attached to people-"  
"What do you mean by that? " Skye was utterly confused and didn't if Midas was telling her that he was going to get married to someone or what. If so, why would he come to her to say it? Did he want he to be a bridesmaid? She wasn't sure if he could take it. Seeing the only man she looked up to being taken away from her this quickly, not even a chance given to her.  
Tears began to form in her eyes pretty visibly as these thoughts raced in her mind even before Midas could've kept explaining. 

He stopped mid sentence when he heard the girl sob.  
He was supposed to be moved by this, but there he was, trying to hold a grin at the girl's hopelessness while getting more restless at the ticking of time.  
Every second not touching Skye was as if a hundred of scorching flames engulfed his body over and over again.  
He abruptly held her face in his hands, squishing her soft and wet cheeks  
"I need you Skye. I won't wait an instant longer."  
Her head spinned.  
Still crying, she made a questioning noise, but her mouth was opened only to be seized by Midas'.  
Her heart skipped a beat, and shocked she backed away pushing the man.  
He didn't know if he had to feel angry or ashamed, but Skye had realized what happened and pulled him back to her, continuing from where they had left.  
Midas' lips were dry due to poor hydration, but he tasted warm and sweat. Skye's lips were glossy with, now smudged, cherry flavored lip gloss.  
The kiss deepened and their bodies were now awkwardly pressed together because of the uncomfortable sitting position. His tongue explored her cavity, not leaving an inch untouched.  
However the journey ended soon when they both gasped for much needed air.  
With his hands tangled in her hair, his gaze boring into her, he scrutinized every little aspect of her sweet face, despite seeing it every single day.  
Caressing his face she said "I've been dreaming of this for such a long time. " Her voice was shaky, just above a whisper and Midas was savoring every single moment of this.  
He had her in the palm of a hand, his to own, please, cuddle and take care of. 

He pulled her towards himself, until she was sitting on his lap, chest to chest.  
He slid one cold hand under her t-shirt as she shivered at the touch.  
While one hand was stroking the back of her head, the other ghosted over her skin, causing her to get goosebumps.  
She swallowed hard when it got closer to her bra, and gasped when he pulled it up to get a hold of her breast.  
He smooched her on the lips while teasing her nipple;in response she made little noises and rested her head against Midas' forehead, looking at his flawless face with half lidded eyes.  
"Were you scared I was going to get married? How could I when my mind if only filled with you."  
He started pampering her with small kisses, after a bit he started heading for her jaw, turning the kisses in to small bites, until he reached the lower part of her neck and started licking and sucking a specific spot. At first he did it gently, then it became an hungry and possessive gesture that ended up with drawing blood and leaving a purplish mark on her delicate skin.  
She held back small moans and she tilted his head to give him space and ask for more.  
"Don't be afraid to mark me... " she hesitated "...Midas."  
She didn't need to say it twice and after some painful yet pleasurable minutes, her neck and collarbone were covered in hickeys and bite marks. 

During the whole process Skye's noises became more audible, as she started instinctively grinding against the pressure she bagan to feel between hers and Midas' groin.  
This had the man breathing heavily as he joined his subordinate in her sinful dance.  
From the thin layer of her leggings her wetness was quick to damp his pants.  
Midas felt like losing control, he could have came simply by this, that's how much he liked Skye. But he recollected the little lucidity he had left and pushed her, back first, on the bed.  
He roughly put his leg between hers and started applying pressure at regular intervals. The more it went on, the more the pressure applied was.  
"If you want to get to stage two, you have to cum on my leg. I wanna see you quiver and beg. " His narcissism taking over.  
Drunk with pleasure she absent-mindedly nodded, but she was brought back to reality when Midas held her by the wrists as soon as she tried to hug him.  
"Be a good girl for me and maybe you'll get to touch me. "  
Skye let out a small whine that was replaced by a moan when he started moving again and stimulating her clitoridis.  
The method was new, but it didn't take long for her to get exhausted and actually give him the quivering orgasm he had asked for.  
"I'M CUMMING, MIDAS! " She moaned loudly, riding out her orgasm until she became numb and sleepy. 

But oh boy it wasn't over yet. 

"Already tired? "He said while taking her clothes off.  
She didn't answer yet, she just kept breathing heavily and let him maneuver her at his will.  
He let his fully erect member finally spring free, held both of her legs over his shoulder and slowly started fucking her thighs.  
With a devilish grin he said "Your body has so many capabilities, it would be a waste to let this end so soon."  
With his free hand he stroked her belly and watched her trying not to indulge into sleep.  
Midas on the other end, was trying hard not to finish himself off with her legs, but a much better treat was waiting for him.  
His patience ran out quickly, and separated her legs again to admire the view.  
It was like a newly bloomed flower only waited to be pollinated.  
He slowly sticked one finger inside.  
His action was accompanied by Skye's hiss in pain.  
Her tiny fingers were nothing compared to his strong golden hands that now felt like they were ripping her open.  
"Ushh. You'll feel good soon" With his honey coated tone he was definitely showing an admirable self control while his groin asked for nothing but to be taken care of.  
But Skye was his priority.  
She had always been, after all. There was no denying it. 

After getting used to it, her body was invaded with a second, then a third finger that had her screaming her boss' name quite a few times.  
When the fingers were taken out of her, she whined in disappointment, but Midas was quick to reward her.  
Finally letting her cling to him as if for dear life, he finally pushed in his member.  
He let out a low growl as he buried his face in her neck and squeezed her hips enough to leave a bruise.  
"Fuck, you're tight. "  
"Ahh ! Midas! You're so big inside of me" she was shaking again while impatiently waiting for him to move.  
Her warmth was incredibly enrapturing, making him feel as if his whole body was deep in that meaty and sticky heaven.  
He finally thrusted into her. At first he did it agonizingly slow while sloppily kissing her, then, gradually, he built up speed and raised himself to look at her in the face. What a show.  
Her features were twisted into pure pleasure. She had never felt more complete than this.  
Midas, the man he loved with all her heart was there for her, inside of her and around her, finally making her feel like something more than she was.  
At a certain point he turned her on her stomach and started taking her from behind, hand tangled and pulling her hair as he mercilessly stroked her walls that once again were growing tighter in sign of an imminent climax.  
Her screams were muffled on her soft and comfortable pink pillows, meanwhile Midas was amusing himself with taking his whole manhood out to the tip, and slamming it back in as roughly as he could.  
"Oh yes! Yes! I love you so much Midas. " She felt like crying of joy while saying this, and the feeling of him pressing himself up against her to kiss her face, was the best response she could have hoped for. 

Midas was very close, but so was Skye, so, once again they switched positions when he said "I wanna look at you in the face when you make me cum. "  
She was now on top of him who was steadying her by her bruised hips.  
His breaths came out as small laments that were covered by her wanton moans.  
"I wish I could fuck you the whole night. You're so marvelous"  
His hips slammed against hers, until she finally gave up and came on top of him, squeezing his member in her convulsing channel.  
That was enough to make him cum as well and fill her up with hot semen.  
His paper white skin was flushed red and the same was with Skye, both were engulfed in their own orgasmic pleasure, as they actually felt like one being.  
When coming to her senses, Skye collapsed next to him, who was ready to cuddle her.  
"I love you too, Skye"  
She didn't bother to respond, she only nuzzled closer to him, finally letting the sleepiness take over her, and Midas did the same.


	2. Turk x Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turk and Toxin aren't the happy go lucky couple that they are both illuded of being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : domestic abuse and alcoholism

When it came down to bonding, Turk hadn't always had the best luck.  
No one ever took the time to speak with a constantly drunk fisherman, to know his motifs for wasting his life weighting tuna and swallowing alcohol.  
He was a laughing stock to most of the people he met, and he never noticed; he just gave his all to everybody, naively overshadowing himself for the good of others, ignoring when he was being used or just pulled by his leg.  
He just desperately wanted to be accepted and loved that he was blind to all the injustice he was victim of.  
He had a few close friends, of course, but somehow all of them weren't human or with the same intelligence as the other human inhabitants of the island, so it was hard for him to have a meaningful conversation with any if them.  
This life didn't bother him, though. Either because he was willfully oblivious to everything happening to him, or because the chronic alcoholism passed down from father to son, had reduced his iq to the same of his mutant friends. 

Until, everything changed when he met Toxin.  
Their first meeting couldn't be described as the most romantic : he was vomiting his guts out from having drank poisoned water, so she had to inject him with everything she had to calm his stomach and intestines down.  
Yet, the doctor found herself entranced by the fisherman's ways once she got to know him when he was sober.  
She was fond of his simple and unsophisticated behavior. He blindly trusted her, putting himself in her hands and not questioning what she prescribed him, but the part he enjoyed the most of the green haired woman, was the fact she always engaged in small talks with him, seeming genuinely empathetic towards him.  
Even when he was finally in stable health conditions, he showed up to meet her, and she gladly took the time to hang out with him, something no one else had yet done before.  
This had the inexperienced Turk instantly head over heels for such a dangerous woman.  
Little did the man know, that the attraction Toxin felt too, was deemed to be a trap that had the fisherman hooked in an endless spiral of puppy love payed back only by hits and and screams. 

There was a simple reason why Toxin let Turk in so easily: he couldn't see what everyone else did.  
Sure, he was intimidated by her as well, but he didn't see through her deadly stares and alarming antisocial behavior.  
Toxin had justifically been left alone by everyone sane enough, when a body had been found overdosed by an unrecognizable substance.  
Her few remaining companions sticked with her out of fear or because they were only bound by the Shadow logo on their sleeves.  
Who knew her well was aware that behind that expressionless face lied an anger driven woman, capable of hurting even relatives in order to get to her scientific goals.  
Turk seemed like the perfect man now, not only his constitution allowed her to test more dosages, but he didn't even need to be convinced to take what she gave him. 

Still, she cared about him a lot, and her affection only grew as time passed.  
But that didn't stop her from treating him just as whoever left Toxin alone, was afraid to be treated like.  
And Turk? He just bowed his head and absorbed everything, not questioning his fiancée's behavior.  
"My father would have done worse " he simply justified her like that, now stuck into a cycle of bodily love mixed to verbal and physical abuse.  
He loved her with all his heart, and every hit he took, for him was just a display of affection and every insult made his heart race faster.  
Maybe, once again it was because of the alcohol that he got turned on when she sharply pulled his hair and called him a " stupid retard".  
Lots of times he was saved from a getting another scratch in his face, only because he would automatically reach for a kiss whenever she got close enough, regardless if she walked to him to speak or to hit. 

One evening, after dinner, Turk was struggling to keep himself awake after having had such a tiring day at the Docks. Toxin was explaining how she needed his help with building a new cabinet to store the winter clothing.  
She was giving details of which wood to use, where to place it and how much clothes needed to fit in each section, but the couch was so soft and comfortable, the fisherman was more focused on keeping his eyes open.  
He closed them for a bit, when he opened them again he was hissing in pain as Toxin's hand was tugging him by his mullet  
-it was her favorite thing to do to get his attention in the less violent way she knew-  
"Look at me in the eyes when I speak to you, fucking idiot!" She gritted his teeth at him, but was left speechless when he answered with a needy whine.  
She was straddling him, and suddenly forgot what she was mad about when that sound reminded her that it had been long since she had actually put hands on Turk to please him, rather than 'educate ' him.  
"Poor boy. All this work hasn't let us much time to bond, didn't it" She said now gently scratching and caressing the back of his head.  
He simply shook his head, looking at her mesmerized.  
"Than why don't we make up for that? " She said, taking him into a slow kiss.  
He gladly kissed her back, suddenly forgetting his fatigue and grabbing her by her hips.  
The more the kiss went on the more passionate it grew, soon Toxin's tongue was exploring Turk's cavity that tasted, as always, of either liquor or wine. It was useless for him to fight for dominance, the medic always had the upper hand. 

They both parted for much needed air, a trail of saliva connecting both their mouths.  
Turk wasted no time to strike back and started pampering her face with kisses, travelling to her jaw. From there he started nibbling and then sucking on her skin until he left a purple mark. Many others followed, as he got more insistent and her whines became more audible.  
She pressed a hand on his crotch, palming and caressing hit through the fabric of his trousers. In response to that he gasped and blushed, still kissing her white neck.  
When he started getting harder under her touch, Toxin slid her hand under his waistband, grabbing his member and stroking it with very little gentleness.  
He didn't mind, on the contrary a sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed under his partner' ministrations. He decided to return the favor and he moved his thumb in circles on Toxin's clitoridis through the thin layer of her leggings, she promptly grinded against it, both matching each other's roughness and panting.  
Turk knew perfectly that it took Toxin only a few minutes, or sometimes even seconds to cum by his hand. She was incredibly ashamed of it and deemed it as a weakness, but it made him proud and feel in control for at least once.  
So he spitefully put his hand in her underwear, quickly found her already dampened hole and started skillfully moving one finger inside, while using the palm of his hand to pressure her pearl.  
Before she could've even realized what was happening she started shaking and squirming as he relentlessly kept fingering her, smirking at her erratic and sudden moments that reminded him of convulsions.  
She was so sensitive for him that if Turk hadn't been able to feel her clench on his digits multiple times, he would've thought she was faking it.  
When she came she screamed his name and threw her head back, and then relaxed calmly riding her orgasm out, disturbed only by a few spams from the overstimulation.  
It was a rare blessing not to see her face contorted in rage or disgust, and Turk greedily took this sight in, making a mental photograph of such a cute face. 

The peace did not last long though, and quickly she snapped back to reality, hitting him hard in the face.  
"Who the fuck allowed you do that?! "  
His erection twitched at the pain, and he looked at her pleadingly when he muttered a "Sorry"  
She noticed the hit made him bleed. It was only a few droplets, but Toxin knew too well how Turk reacted to blood, so she pretended to caress him by actually wiping away the red stains.  
He ingeniously took the gesture as an apology and leaned his face in her hand, looking at her with his deep blue eyes darkened by lust.  
She played along and undid his belt, lowering his pants and letting his member spring free.  
Toxin pushed him till he lied on his back, she took her leggings off and starting grinding her womanhood against his erection. Her post orgasm wetness made for a perfect lube as she slid and rode him.  
"I could finish you off just like that, but no. I have so much in store for you" she grinned devilishly at him, who answered her just by nodding and panting while he kept squeezing her thighs hard enough to bruise them .  
Delicacy had never been their forte.  
Once she regained her strengths, she lined his cock with her entrance, teasing herself with the tip, then finally, she slowly slid it in.  
Her walls were so warm Turk could have sworn they almost burnt, and they were also still tight from her previous orgasm.  
"My god, Toxin... "He whispered breathlessly, shuddering with pleasure.  
Once she reached to the base she sat still, admiring the impatience in Turk's stare.  
"You greedy son of a bitch" she said in a contrasting lovely tone compared to her words.  
She felt like he grew harder inside of her after the insult, so, reaching his same low level of patience as his, she started moving and moaning.  
These filthy noises were music to the fisherman's hears, probably his favorite sound after the sea's.  
He firmly held her by her squishy hips, helping her bounce on him.  
From that point of view she could savor Turk's expression: mouth hanging open and his eyes half lidded. From time to time, they gifted her vision by opening them wide to make eye contact. What a view. His tanned skin contrasted perfectly with such a bright and cold color. Still, the icy blue wasn't enough to hide the curious and childish stare he had most of the times; the same stare that had Toxin fall for such man and still had her blushing after such a long time.  
"I love you so much, Turk " she said between moans and whines, arching her back.  
"I love you too, Toxin. I love you a lot" he responded , his heart racing every time he pronounced that sentence.  
She lowered herself on top of him, and he wasted not time to squeeze her breasts as she clawed at his head and intertwined her slim fingers in his greasy hair.  
She hid her face in the crook of his neck, dampening his sweater in saliva and black lipstick.  
He was now moving his hips for her, thrusting in deep at a peace that kept growing faster, so fast that she started feeling a familiar knot in her stomach.  
She started tugging his hair enough to hurt as she grew tighter around him.  
He cursed, squeezing her against him and thrusting in her faster.  
"Turk I'm fucking gonna cu- AHH FUCK " 

And just like that she clenched around him, muffling her screams on his shoulder, biting it aggressively.  
This had Turk roll his eyes back, but before even feeling close to his climax she quickly moved off of him, leaving him bucking his hips in the air for nothing.  
He was deceived at that and whined in confusion.  
She pulled him on top of her by the sweater's neck and had his erection press against her thigh.  
"Cum on my leg. Paint my juicy leg white like the horny dog you are."  
Her tone was demanding and he didn't let Toxin repeat it twice as he started quickly and erratically grinding on her thigh, panting and soon moaning when he felt his orgasm approach.  
"Yes, like that. You really need to cum, don't you? Tell me, do you need that?" she said while scratching the back of his neck as he kept desperately nodding while moving sloppily on her.  
And soon a warm liquid coated her as he gritted his teeth and breathed heavily.  
But as soon as he was about to come to his senses, she pushed him off of her, she buried herself between his legs and she mercilessly sucked him off, forcing another orgasm out of him.  
Now it was Turk who was moving spastically, gripping hard her head and pulling her hair, as he filled his mouth with an orgasm that was much stronger than the first, almost painful.  
He was uncharacteristically moaning loud throughout his whole climax.  
Toxin was finally satisfied when he had nothing left to give her.  
Just like their typical aftersex routine, she went up to him for an open mouth kiss.  
She still hadn't swallowed, but nevertheless seized Turk's mouth, forcing him to taste his own seemen.  
It wasn't the first time, and Turk gladly and obediently fed on what Toxin spitted in his mouth.  
When he swallowed, Toxin pointed at her thighs, and without arguing he got down to clean what he had done, making slurping noises to tease her, sometimes laughing and biting her. 

They laid there, too tired to go to bed.  
He used her chest as a pillow and she used him as a cozy blanket.  
Despite the violence, they were both happy in their own sick, twisted world.


	3. Young Love (Turk x Toxin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turk and Toxin are two young adults who are still figuring out lots of stuff about each other.  
> Toxin finds out a very submissive side of Turk. 
> 
> Kink: pegging

The tv made a static noise in the background, the wind from the fierce storm had displaced the antenna.  
Toxin was surprised that the power hadn't still gone out, but she wasn't bothered; unconcerned by the pouring rain, quietly, Turk and her were finishing their school work.  
From time to time the young man asked her for help, usually they were remarkably dumb questions, but nothing unexpected from Turk, after all he was still stuck in Junior year at 19 years old.  
With her typical smart aleck attitude, Toxin gave him his answers behind a bothered façade, hiding how actually eager she was to hear him talk to her the few times he dared to. 

It was hard to tell these two had been engaged for two years and a half. 

Whenever their eyes met, Turk would grin at her, his tired gaze lighting up with an enthusiastic giggle regardless if her answer was an equally sweet smile, or a middle finger.  
The latter was more frequent than the first option.  
The prodigy 18 year old Toxin started school one year earlier than her peers, and was applying for the best university curses in her town.  
Inspired by her parents, she wanted to become a surgeon, her medical skills apparent by her brilliant results in any science based subject. 

Despite their completely opposite life choices, both Toxin and Turk shared the same outcast reputation.  
It was mutual pity that had brought the unfortunate kids together.  
Turk's naive and simple-minded behavior was what got Toxin down of her high horse, and the pushover didn't mind at all being bossed around by the only woman that acknowledged his presence in this world.  
Both were grateful for each other's company, maybe not just thankful, addicted wouldn't be far at all as a depiction of that.  
Not that they had many other people to talk to anyways.  
Nevertheless, they never seemed to get bored of obsessively sticking together.  
Their fights were many, and idiotic: always started by Toxin and promptly ended by Turk by a simple "I'm sorry", after that, Toxin would forgive him with a kiss.  
He never dared to admit it but he was turned on by both her harsh and affectionate actions, but that was no secret to her, who read through his eyes like open doors.  
Turk looked like an oblivious idiot most of the time, but under his obnoxious smirk he wore whenever he wasn't regretting all of his life choices, he hid a very needy man that craved for love and support, and maybe, some pleasure.  
Toxin was no less, but didn't bother to hide it, and outspokenly, she demonstrated her psychological and physical adoration for her fiancé. 

The storm was getting stronger as lighting and thunder echoed relentlessly.  
So focused on her work, the young medic didn't notice his lover fall asleep on the books, pen still in his hand and face resting on his right arm.  
He wasn't the snoring type, so it took Toxin a solid hour to become aware of the lack of dumbass statements.  
When she did, she woke him up by letting the her heavy book drop right in front of him.  
He jumped on his chair, looking at her with wide eyes.  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty. If you sleep now you won't be hungry for dinner."  
He slowly blinked the blurriness out of his eyes before looking at the clock.  
"But it's still 6 pm." He retorted.  
"If I hadn't woken you up you would've stayed in magic fish land till midnight, if not even later."  
She swiped the book out of Turk's arm in one quick motion, setting all the papers aside on the couch.  
"Go upstairs and take a shower again. You'll smell like a dead man in a few minutes, I already see you sweating. I'll wait for you in the bedroom"  
He nodded and did what she told him.  
He knew her house by heart and roamed in it as if it was his own.  
That evening Toxin's parents were gone to the hospital, both sharing night shift, so they trusted them to keep the household warm and safe.  
Turk got on the right side of Toxin's parents, probably it was out of pity as well.  
He didn't mind, it felt nice to be accepted. 

Once he was done showering, he wore a tracksuit that was two sides bigger than him, perhaps it was his father's, and went to her girlfriend's bedroom.  
There she was lying down reading a book, she eyed Turk and got back on the cold paper.  
Turk knew what do, so he did it.  
He crawled on the bed and kissed her cheek, complimenting her: "Always so hard working".  
Simple as that, the ego feeding mission was complete.  
She left the book aside and kissed his mouth.  
The sweet kiss quickly transformed into a passionate one once she bit his lip and slid her tongue in him as soon as he gasped.  
From standing on all fours, he found himself lying on his back, with Toxin straddling him, she was dominating the kiss while cupping his face in her hands.  
He caressed her hair when she parted to breathe, her locks felt like straw to his callous hards, from being so frequently dyied.  
Her seasick green hair fell as a curtain on Turks face, its lavender smell inhibrihating his senses.  
Turk was already red in the face and breathing deeply, his hands shyly wondering over Toxin's squishy hips, before sneaking right under her T-shirt and resting there, moving circles with his thumbs.  
She got back to kissing him, and then travelled to his jaw and neck, leaving painful hickeys on him.  
Each bite got more insistent to get a reaction out of him, her persistence soon rewarded with a mewl and a hiss of pain as he squeezed her sides.  
Only when she drew blood she was satisfied.  
Unzipping his tracksuit jacket, she left a trail of kisses on his abs, then stomach and stopped at his navel, caressing with a hand his already hardening bulge.  
"You're so easy to please. Or is that me?" She grinned.  
He didn't answer as he tried to look away, but couldn't help too keep staring at her through half lidded eyes.  
"Toxin..." He simply murmured as her strokes sent a shiver up and down his spine.  
The love sick weakness in his voice gave the girl goosebumps and her heart skipped a beat.  
She worshipped such being, and intended to make it clear, now.  
She lowered both his underwear and pants' waist band at the same time, letting his manhood free.  
She licked it like a popsicle, not a bit of shame as she started coating it in saliva just before slowly taking him in her mouth.  
It was always such an overwhelming sensation for Turk, he felt his body heat up, his sweaty palms locked into Toxin's hair once again.  
He didn't pull, not even when she started bobbing her head on him, he simply squeezed his fists careful not to hurt her and let her freely do her magic. 

When he started audibly panting, she let him go with a pop, he whined in response, and she got back to his face to kiss him.  
He hugged and kissed her back, tasting himself in her mouth, yet unbothered by that.  
She broke the kiss and replaced her lips with two fingers, he didn't understand where she was going with that, but responded by giving her digits a playful lick.  
Somehow, it turned out to be what she wanted: "Lick them nice and good. Make the wet for me, ok? "  
She said in a seductive tone.  
He couldn't do anything but nod and oblige, making slurpy noises once he found out how actually arousing it felt to do that.  
She smirked devilishly at him, and after a bit she put her now wet fingers down in his pants, searching and teasing his entrance.  
He opened his eyes wide, and she inserted a finger in him.  
He hissed at first, painfully tight around her tiny finger.  
After a minute she managed to move it smoothly in him as he relaxed around her.  
A sigh left his mouth and he rested his head on the pillow, caressing her thigh.  
Pleasantly surprised by that, she started moving it faster.  
He grew more elastic around her and she inserted a second finger, and soon a third one.  
He was unnoticeably trembling, trying not to moan.  
Toxin was having so much fun, she was smiling at him the whole time, keeping eye contact and taking in each one of his winces.  
His face was a helpless mess. Turk, a grown, possent, strong man was whining for such an act.  
Toxin went faster, pounding him with fingers and finally Turk broke, a gentle moan escaped him, followed by many others.  
"You're enjoying this so much it's unbelievable" She says victorious, having never heard him react in such way.  
She keeps going till she knows he's nice and stretched.  
When the takes his hand out to take his pants off, he whines.  
"Poor baby, don't worry. I have something much better"  
She goes into a cabinet, taking a strap on dildo out of it, tying it rapidly on her waist and thighs.  
Turk blushed at the shape, but twitched in anticipation.  
She poured some lube on it.  
"I've always wanted to try it..." She caressed some hair out of his face "...and you look just as eager, aren't you?"  
She told him to turn around and he did, she then pressed the tip against his entrance as he gulped hard.  
Slowly she pushed it in.  
Despite all the foreplay, he was still extremely tight, he hissed when a tearing sensation took over.  
Somehow, the pain made it even more exciting and once he adjusted to the foreign sensation, his hole twitched whenever Toxin shifted.  
He nodded, and she started slowly moving in and out of him.  
Turk was panting hard, lying flat on the bed as he gripped the bedsheets.  
Finally she picked up the peace, holding him by his hips. It was an unusual sensation that felt surprisingly good out of the satisfaction of having Turk tremble and whine under her.  
She was now hardly pounding him as he started moaning again, she pulled him by his hair, picking his face up from the bed.  
The sharp pain made him leak precum as his moans got strangled in throat.  
"God, you're so submissive and masochistic. I couldn't find myself a better man than you, couldn't I?"  
It was driving Toxin insane to hear his perpetually quiet boyfriend sound like a dog in heat just for her, she pegged him faster, the hard hits served to press the dildo's base right on her pearl and she started grunting and moaning as well.  
She abruptly let his hair go and his face fell back on the mattress.  
Hiding it in his harms, he muffled high pitched wanton noises as his orgasm grew closer. 

This woman would be the end of him, each day she only found a new way of making him feel in heaven despite being deemed to hell after this.  
But it didn't matter as long as Toxin was following right nexto him.  
"Don't stop!" He finally connected a meaningful statement.  
In response to that, she reached to his member and started pumping it while she bit his shoulder.  
Without noticing that, she hit her orgasm even before him from grinding so fast.  
She started moaning and trembling, squeezing his member and managing to make him reach his climax as well.  
They rode their orgasms out, after a bit Toxin slid out of him and undid the strap on, throwing it aside. 

She clung on to Turk, pampering him with kisses.  
"You did so good" She whispered, ruffling his hair.  
"But you were amazing" He says blushing as he hugs her and tangling their legs together.  
They gazed deeply into each other's eyes before going for a slow kiss.  
Toxin could never grow tired of how soft Turk's lips were.  
They fell asleep like that, faces inches apart, dinner forgotten.  
They were satisfied just by one another.


	4. Reese x Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese and Blaze get at it.

Reese could have sworn Blaze was even hotter than she was supposed to be, under her curious touch.  
Her fingertips travelled from her arm to her face, tracing invisible patterns over the dried paint on her cheeks.  
The redhead tried to hold back a smirk whenever the oh so feisty and fearsome renegade raider let herself shiver under such a  
light touch.

Blaze was sitting astride on Reese's leg, breathing slowly as she greedly took in the view of her unusually smug grin.   
But of course she had to know that under such a stoic face, hid a cocky woman that took pride in making a prey out of anyone who dared crossing her way.  
The raider was just lucky to be considered a different kind of prey. 

The redhead let her hand slide south, making Blaze snap out of her trance just when she sneaked her thumb under the trousers' band.  
Reese adjusted herself and with the other woman still on her leg, she started trailing kisses from her face to her jaw, till she was nibbling on her skin.

It tasted nothing like normal skin was supposed to. The texture felt a bit rough under her mouth, but judging from how Blaze tilted her head to ask for more, she didn't seem any less sensitive.  
She smelled of cinder and sponge cake, the mixture of fragrances making the huntress feel a pleasing nostalgia for places she had never been to.  
She indulged more in her perfume, closing her eyes and breathing fully before deciding to focus on one spot and start teasing it, till she managed to leave a reddish mark.

"Doll! It tickles" Blaze giggled at first, then gasped when she felt teeth on her, then pain, then again, pleasure.   
She whimpered and blushed when she heard Reese murmur a "cute" against her skin.

She wasn't supposed to be cute: she was supposed to be intimidating, to make foes quiver with a stare.   
But this wasn't the battlefield, and probably, being this versatile could be a perk. She could relax for now.

When Reese was satisfied with her work, she let Blaze sit on both her legs and seized her mouth.  
They were mostly pressed together, and the huntress hadn't noticed just how hot the other had become against her until she felt a drop of her own sweat run down her forehead.  
But the inside of her felt almost like boiling water.

Unable to control herself, Blaze moaned in the kiss once Reese easily sneaked one finger in her slick entrance.   
"Already this wet for me?"  
"I can't help liking you too much, darlin'-" she answered just before a wanton whine left her mouth.

The renegade raider wasn't one to hold back and started rocking her hips to feel more pressure, she didn't care either about getting things done quickly or slowly as long as her needs were satisfied, but the redhead had other plans.  
With one strong grip, she held her in place.  
"Nuh uh. Don't move"  
She whined again in frustration.  
"I'll take care of you"  
Before she could react, Reese laid Blaze on the couch and again invaded her slit with one finger once her pants were tossed aside, moving it insanely slowly in and out of her.

Her cobblestone hair was spread out on the surface beneath her, making for a pitch dark halo that made her look like some kind of goodness lost in her own bliss, far in an Olympus of pure libido.

Shocks of pleasure rushed through her whole body, each one dragging out a mewl or a moan out of her.   
The torture became only more overwhelming as Reese inserted a second finger but refused to move.  
"No no no..." Blaze pleaded.  
"What's wrong, love?"

So mean. Nobody had ever been able to hold her down, especially like this.   
Through her flushed face and dilated pupils, the huntress still showed off how much strength and capability she held in every situation. 

Which made Blaze even hornier.

"Move, please" she said  
"Move what?" Her fingers still petrified in one spot  
It was clear that patience had never been the renegade raider's forte.  
"Please! Move those damn fingers of yours and fuck me senseless! Please!"  
Reese's blush grew wider, but so did her smirk. "See? You just had to ask."

She pulled them all the way outside just to thrust them in at a brute force, basically making Blaze move along with her arm.  
Her eyes rolled back and she screamed a long "FUCK!" as she gripped harshly the redhead's hair.   
Her back arched and this time no one was holding her back from bucking her hips uncontrollably, even if it was hard to meet her franatic tempo.   
"Please don't stop!" and series of yesses where the only proper sentences spat out by Blaze who wonderfully came undone under Reese's calloused digits 

A breathtaking pressure built in her lower abdomen and quickly her orgasm crashed down on her as she clenched down on the huntress' fingers.  
But she didn't stop.  
She kept going tirelessly and without letting Blaze come down from her high, and brought her there again. 

At this point the renegade raider, brought all the way back to being frustrated and needy, laid there with one arm on her forehead and another hanging down from the couch.  
Her only strengths used in feeling an almost unbearable pleasure and, sometimes, arching her back to force more of Reese's fingers inside of her.

The latter took the cue and added a third one to the very moist party while with the free hand she cupped Blaze's cheek, her face so small just like the rest of her.   
"Blaze, you can't see yourself now, but believe me you're so beautiful like this."   
The huntress really found her very presence heartwarming, especially after spending so many years of her life being alone.  
An affectionate and warm woman like her was what she had always needed in her life, but never knew about before actually meeting her.

She crooked her fingers to pressure a spongy spot, and Blaze rolled her eyes back, moaning the redhead's name.  
Probably she hadn't understood much about what she was told, but she gladly hugged her once she blanketed her with her body and pampered her face with kisses.   
Then Blaze felt again the all-too-familiar knot in her stomach.  
She slurred on her words: "Reese I'm gonna cum Reeseee!!" and proceeded to fumble other incomprehensible sentences on how good the huntress was to her and how she was gonna be the end of her.

With the redhead's thumb rolling on her clit and her fingers skillfully sinking relentlessly inside of her, Blaze finally reached her climax again, quivering and spasming under Reese.  
Her cry grew quieter as she rode her orgasm out and slowly stopped clenching around the intruders to let them finally out.

Both were breathing heavily, Blaze limp and exhausted and Reese trying to make her arm recover.  
She laid on the petite woman, who didn't mind at all and welcomed her with soft scratches on the shorter part of her hair.  
The renegade raider fell asleep not too long after, her warmth tempting and convincing the redhead to take a well deserved nap as well.


End file.
